


The King of New York

by Wintersoldier16



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Cheating, Domestic Violence, Explicit Language, F/M, Major Character Death in chapter 8, Minor Character Death, Public Blow Jobs, Song fic, Stripper Reader, Violence, Voyeurism, chapter 6 has the domestic abuse, dismissive james barnes, do not read chapter 2 if under 18, domestic abuse, james barnes mob boss, mentioned drug use, mentions of drinking, more cheating, use of the "n" words in the song
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2019-10-31 13:28:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17850344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wintersoldier16/pseuds/Wintersoldier16
Summary: James Barnes is the King of New York and he always gets what he wants. (sorry I suck at summaries)





	1. Big Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my latest series. Every chapter will be a song and will appear throughout the chapter. This is a mob au, where James Barnes is the King of New York. I'll try to update the chapters weekly, but if you can't wait to read it, all new chapters post on my tumblr on Sunday's. Come find me on Tumblr @buckysforeverprincess.

You were sitting in front of the dressing room mirror, putting the finishing touches of makeup on and adjusting some of the fly always in your hair. Perfection. That’s what he demanded, so you knew everything had to be just right or you’d be sitting elsewhere this evening, while some other girl kept his lap warm.

“Y/N…,” your boss, Nat, calls from the entrance of the dressing room, “he’s here and you’re up!”

You inhale and swallow hard and nod in her direction.

“Hey…,” she’s sensed your nervousness and has made her way over to you, resting her hand on your shoulder, “relax...you’ll be fine. He’s already requested your presence afterwards, so ease up and have fun. Tonight, is all about you...and after, I’m sure you’ll have the King of New York eating out of your hand!”

You smile at her hoping to god she was right. Keeping James Barnes company was your goal. The mob boss wasn’t known for keeping the same woman around for very long, and you were praying you could change that. All you needed was to gain his attention, and with Nat’s help, this would be your ticket in.

“It’s time.” 

Nat smiles at you and you take one last look in the mirror, giving yourself a once over. “I can do this.” You say, getting up from your seat and looking to Nat. “Let’s go.”

You follow the club manager out of the room and through the halls to the stage entrance. All eyes were on you as you walked, most of the women already knowing who’s lap you were keeping company later, and all of them salty as hell. 

Natalia was the key to your future. Getting a seat with any member of the mob was the goal of the women that worked here. Anyone that had the opportunity to warm a lap, stopped being an employee and were fast tracked to luxury at the hands of one of the men that helped to run the empire. Pepper, Maria, Jane, Laura, Gamora, all former employees, spent a night entertaining one of his men. They were now the wives that kept their husbands in check and providing alibis when necessary.

There were two men that never asked for woman to keep them company when they came into the club...Steve Rogers, the Prince of New York, and James ‘Bucky’ Barnes, the one and only King. 

Neither of them bothered with the ladies at the club, not wanting to mix business with pleasure. However, James was here breaking his own rules and asking for your time outside of your usual routine. This could be exactly what you were hoping for...your way into his life.

 

Standing at the curtain, you close your eyes and take in a deep breath. This is it. Time to get in the zone. The moment has arrived and seconds from now, you’d walk out on stage and give the performance of your life, hoping it’d be enough for to secure the mob boss and a place by his side. 

“Next up...our special of the evening…” you heard the young DJ, Peter, say to the crowd. “Ya’ll better get ya bills out, cause she’s guaranteed to get ya dicks hard!”

You chuckled as you heard the men in the attendance cheer in excitement. The kid was young but knew how to get the audience fired up.

“Gentleman...I give you my best girl...Y/N…” Peter announces and then starts playing the track you specifically planned to gain the attention of James Barnes.

You hear that right there?  
That sound like, but that 300 thousand  
I’m triple OG in my hood  
These hoes call me big daddy

You put the hat on and slowly walk out on stage, standing in the center, waiting for the lights to turn on put you into focus of the men at the club.

Your bitch call me big daddy  
Tell that bitch I’m big daddy  
When I hit the lot I don’t get the little bitch  
Nigga I go and get the big daddy

The lights came on, spotlight directly on you showing the striped pantsuit, mimicking the look the mob boss was known for. Your head was lowered to the ground, hand holding your hat in place. The men in attendance already cheering loudly for you even though you hadn’t done anything.

You start to sway your hips, letting the beat take over and dancing your routine from memory. The movements of your hips become greater and you slowly turn around, circling your ass for the crowd and bending your knees, letting your ass drop before leisurely standing straight up, back still facing the crowd.

Pick a bitch up in the big daddy  
Big face Rollie that’s a big daddy  
When I pull up all the hoes like big daddy  
Nigga I’m big daddy

You turn around, and throw the hat, the suit jacket now fully open exposing the black bra hidden underneath. You march to the end of the stage, and shake off the jacket, throwing it behind you out of reach and that’s when you see him...James Barnes and his attention is all on you. 

You can hear the lyrics in the background but you’re no longer paying attention, all your focus is on the mob boss who’s eyes have locked onto yours. You smirk and wink at him, then bend down and open your legs wide, taking your hand and rubbing it between your legs, giving the men in the front row a show through your clothed legs.

James is sitting in the back of the VIP section, but you can see him clear as day. The boss who had been sitting casually in the recliner, had adjusted himself, possibly trying to free the tightness he was feeling in his pants. It was a slight movement and to anyone near him, they wouldn’t have noticed...but you did. You saw everything, including the smirk which has appeared as he watched you start to grind against your hand.

Your bitch call me big daddy  
Tell that bitch I’m big daddy  
When I hit the lot I don’t get the little bitch  
Nigga I go and get the big daddy

You bounce back off your knees and stand straight up, undoing the button of the pants in one languid movement and letting the drop to the stage in a messy pile. The men around you screamed and hollered, seeing you on stage in only the little black bra and barely there lace panties, yelling for you to take them off. You’d give the men what they wanted...your bra was the next item to go.

As if James was anticipating your next play, you saw him lean into one of his men standing next to him and watched as the man looked at you and nodded. He walked out of the VIP section and to the booth where Peter was manning the music. You stopped watching at that point, you had a show to put on and needed to continue no matter what drama was beginning to unfold at the hands of James Barnes.

You stepped out of the pants and kicked them off into the crowd and made your way over to the pole behind you, circling it slowly, letting the men take in your half naked form. Your reach out and place your hand on the brass to steady your grip and swinging your body around, bending your knee and allowing your body to circle around the pole, lowering yourself to the ground.

It was at the exact moment you were about to grab for your bra, Peter’s voice could be heard over the music in the club.

“Alright gentlemen...change of plans. Due to a special request, our lovely lady will not be bearing all for you this evening.” 

Well damn! The men in the audience start to boo and become pissy at the halting of your performance. They came to see naked women, and as of now, your bits were no longer up for display.

“I know you’re upset, but a special guest has requested our beautiful Y/N, finish out her dance keeping her privates, private.”

The words seep into your brain, and you move your hands away from your bra, and use them to get yourself up and dance around the pole, continuing to shake your ass for the men in the club, finishing off your set.

Pick a bitch up in the big baddy  
Big face Rollie that’s a big daddy  
Got your bitch calling me big daddy  
When I pull up all the hoes like big daddy  
Nigga I’m big daddy

You end your time on stage with a slide down the pole, half naked body facing the men in the front row. You could hear the clapping and cheers, but it wasn’t the same as it had been in the past. These men came to watch you dance around naked and it wouldn’t happen tonight. Someone else had something different in store for you, and it wasn’t taking off your clothes for this crowd any longer.

Walking off the stage, you were met by a smiling Natalia who had watched your dance with glee. “He’s waiting for you.”

You smile at her, giddy from adrenaline, “should I put on something else?” 

Natalia smirks at you and holds out a sleek black dress. You smile and walk off to the dressing room, putting the dress on over your head and wiggling it down to your thighs. You slip on your black flats and take a look in the mirror to make sure your hair is still intact. 

“You look amazing,” Natalia watches you from the door, “now let’s go!”

You walk away from the mirror and over to your friend. She grabs your hand and walks you out from the dressing room and into the main area of the club. You see some of the patrons look your way as you walk hand in hand with Nat, even catching some of the employees watching you being escorted to the VIP section. 

Natalia leads you to the VIP lounge and past the bodyguards keeping watch over the club. She walks right up to the man everyone knows as the King of New York and stops in front of him, leaving you to stand a little bit behind her. 

“James.”

“Natalia,” he responds flatly. 

“As requested...this is Y/N…” she pulls you forward, making you stand in front of her, coming face to face with James Barnes. 

The mob boss moves his blue eyes up and down your body, checking you out from head to toe. After several moments of silence, he raises his hand and motions for you to come forward. 

You do as directed and take the three steps towards him, placing yourself directly in front of him. He picks up the drink next to him and sips from it, leaving you to watch his every move and notice he’s no longer looking in your direction. 

James is currently talking to his right-hand man and Prince of his empire, Steve, ignoring the fact you’re standing there, waiting for him to acknowledge you. You felt your body tense, as you start to second guess why you were even here if he was paying you no mind. Maybe you weren’t what he wanted after all now that he’s had a chance to see you up close.

James looks back to you and gives you a smirk. Using his eyes, he instructs you to sit down on his lap, and your body moves voluntarily to do so, silently thanking whatever god was looking out for you right now.

Once seated, he leans into you, and places his hands on your back. “Relax, get comfortable…,” he whispers in your ear, “you’ll be here for a very long time.”

You smile and relax your body against his. ‘Yeah,’ you thought as you wrapped your arms around James’ neck, ‘One day I’ll end you’.


	2. Partition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The song is based off of Beyoncé's-Partition. Do you really need a summary? This chapter gives this an explicit rating. Do not read if you are under 18!

It’s been a month since that fateful night at the club. The one that saw you on James Barnes lap, keeping it nice and warm, and the next morning had you waking up in the mob bosses’ bed, sun shining through the curtains. A lot had happened in one months’ time, and you told yourself it was for the best. 

Waking up that next day, you were alone in the bed, but James’ side was still warm. You didn’t miss him by much, which probably meant he wasn’t that far away. 

Moments later, the mob boss exits the bathroom with a towel around his waist, perfectly chiseled torso exposed for you to see. God, he was beautiful...his shoulder length hair, dark and wet, the water beads on his body. The man was sexy beyond compare and the sight of him had your arousal creeping up on you at a fast pace.

“I know you're awake,” he says as he walks into his closet, grabbing his clothes for the day.

“Sorry…” you sit up in the bed and look in his direction.

“For?” James walks back into the bedroom and throws his suit on the bed, “sleeping or being awake?” He finally looks at you and makes eye contact.

“Uh...both? I’m sorry...I guess I don’t know what to do.”

James gives a soft chuckle and removes the towel from his waist. He moves over to the dresser and grabs underwear and socks, putting on the briefs before walking back to the bed and grabbing the towel to dry his torso. 

“Like what you see?” He smirks at you, knowing your eyes were watching his every move. 

You open your mouth to speak, but nothing comes out. All sense has gone out the window and you’re at a loss for words.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” James says with a smug smile.

The mob boss finishes getting dressed and you decided to stop watching and do the same. You’re not sure if you’d overstayed your welcome or what comes next, but you didn’t want to assume anything and should leave while the man was in a good mood. 

You slide over to the edge of the bed and lean over, grabbing your bra and black dress you’d worn last night. 

“Leaving?” He asks while buttoning up his cuffs. 

You look back at him and nod, “I-I... didn’t want to impose? You’re getting ready...I didn’t think you’d want me to stay…”

James walks over to where you were sitting on the edge of the bed and bends down to grab your panties. He holds them out to you with his finger and looks you dead in the eye. 

“In case the fucking you received last night wasn’t clear enough... I have no intention of letting you go. This is your home now...you’ll be staying for a very long time.”

That was a month ago.

Currently, you were walking down the steps leading to the main floor of the mansion. James had called you earlier and demanded you be ready for the evening, you would be by his side as he went to the club you had worked at a month prior. James was now planning on showing you off as arm candy... his property.

“Good evening, Ms.” The butler, Jarvis says once he sees you step into the main entryway. 

“Hello...is Mr. Barnes ready?” You smile at him. 

“He’s in the car...you look absolutely beautiful. Please enjoy yourself.” He nods with a smile and opens the front door. 

You walk out and see the black car waiting just beyond the steps, and the driver standing at the back door. 

“Hello, gorgeous,” the man says with a smile. 

“Evening Wade,” you said as you walked down the steps.

“You look as beautiful as always...Mr. Barnes is one lucky man,” Wade says as he opens the door to the car.

Your face turned red from blushing, “Nah... he just makes me look good,” you said and step into the car looking into the face of James Barnes. 

“Hello,” you said with a smile as you seated yourself next to the mob boss.

James’ eyes barely move, but you see him take a quick glance in your direction and nod his head at you. 

“Red Room, boss?” Wade says from the front of the vehicle.

“Yes.” Is the only reply the man gives his driver.

Wade starts to drive off and turns on some music to ease the silence in the car. From what you’ve learned about James Barnes in the past month is how little the man actually talks. Your conversations consisted of, ‘I have a meeting’, ‘be ready for dinner’, and ‘if you need anything, Jarvis and Wade will assist you’, outside of the dirty words that fell from his mouth when he was fucking you into his king-sized mattress.

Lemme hear you say, “Hey Ms. Carter”  
Say, “Hey Ms. Carter”, gimme sum’n

You look over at James and take in the evenings look; dark suit, white shirt, long black tie. The stubble on his face he didn’t shave off this morning makes him absolutely sinful and it’s turning you on, more than you already were. Too bad you liked the tight, white dress you were wearing, or you’d demand he rip it off you and fuck you into next week, right now.

James doesn’t pay you any mind, keeping his eyes to the front of the car. Wade has turned the music up a little more and you can hear Beyoncé singing in the back of the car, Partition coming through the speakers.

You listen to the lyrics and your breathing begins to increase. You know this song. The beginning isn’t your favorite part, when the new beat drops, you fully appreciate the song and can find yourself wishing for an opportunity like that. 

Then it hits you. You were in the back of a car with a partition, heading to a club, with a hot as fuck mob boss sitting next to you. Isn’t fucking in a car something he’d be accustomed too? If not fucking, a blow job? You could do that. You’re the one that warms his bed every night, anyway. Surely, he wouldn’t say no, right?

Driver roll up the partition please  
Driver roll up the partition please  
I don’t need you seeing ‘Younce on her knees  
Took forty-five minutes to get all dressed up  
We ain’t even gonna make it to this club

You slide in closer to James and you see his eyes move in your direction. He raises his arm as in invitation and you place yourself up against him. Your take your hands and place them on his thigh, sliding them up and moving them tenderly to his groin area, finding his cock already hard and at attention.

Grinning coyly, you lick your lips. You squeeze his cock carefully, watching the spark in his eyes ignite as he grips the base of your neck and takes over your mouth. James ravages your lips, teeth clicking quietly as your tongues intertwine. It’s so intense, you can feel your lips swelling from the frenzied kissing. 

You release your hold on his cock, reaching up blindly to undo the first two buttons of his dress shirt. Once loose it exposes the taut skin of his collarbone. You draw away from his mouth, biting onto his bottom lip and pull. At the same time, you return your hand to his groin, rubbing your palm firmly against his clothed erection. James growls, fingers tightening around your neck, but he allows you to pull away.

You gently press your mouth to his neck, parting your lips to lick and tease his skin. Slipping off the bench seat, you settle between his thighs. Though the car was bigger than average it was still a snug fit, but you would manage. You’d still be able to make this work. 

You glance back up to James. The dark heat of his stare sends a tremor down your spine to your center, arousing you even more. Your mind whirls in a dizzying rush of heat as you fumble to free him from his pants, eager to free him and start the task at hand.

Now my mascara running, red lipstick smudged  
Oh, he so horny, yeah, he wants to fuck  
He bucked all my buttons, he ripped my blouse  
He Monica Lewinksi’d all on my gown

 

Freed from the confines of his suit pants, you admire the girth and length of James’s cock. You take in the soft pink tip, precum weeping from the crown. Shimmying closer, you massage his thighs with your hands, teasing the toned muscles there, inching further toward his groin and then back off. 

James growls again. You were toying with him and he knew it. A tiny smirk plays on your lips before you gently take his shaft in your hands and placing a kiss the tip of his cock.

Your tongue flicks across the crown, collecting his precum to mix with your saliva, the stimulation from the small gesture makes James’ head fall back against the headrest, and an elicit noise escapes his mouth.

Oh, there daddy, daddy didn’t bring the towel  
Oh baby, baby we slow it down  
Took forty-five minutes to get all dressed up  
We ain’t even gonna make it to this club

“Shit.” He moans, his fingers balling into fists at his sides.

James comes to his senses just slightly and looks ahead into the car. His blissed-out eyes catch his driver through the rear-view mirror, watching what’s happening in the back seat. James has never been shy, and he knows what his driver has been privy to after all these years, but there was something different about this than anyone he’s ever been with before. This is something he doesn’t want to share with Wade or anyone else in his employ. 

“Wade...partition…” James does his very best to sound as calm as possible.

The man does what’s asked and the mob boss watches as the black glass goes up, sealing them off from the rest of the car and giving you two the privacy you deserved.

The sight of James falling apart and trying to take control was empowering and you needed to get back to the task before you. You kiss down along his shaft, flattening your tongue and dragging it along the vein underneath. A muscle in his thigh jumps under your left palm, making you hum appreciatively, and locking your lips around the head of his cock, and using the tip of your tongue to flick along the seam of his shaft and head. 

You look up through your lashes and watch a muscle twitch in James’s jaw. He could barely contain himself because of your ministrations. His lust blown eyes bear down on you with an intensity that thrills you…unspoken promises of how he’d repay you for this later.

Take all of me  
I just wanna be the girl you like, girl you like  
The kind of girl you like, girl you like  
Take all of me  
I just wanna be the girl you like, girl you like  
The kinda girl you like  
Is right here with me

He hisses through his teeth as you begin to bob your head up and down his shaft, taking in more and more of him with each pass, your tongue coating him well with saliva. As you pull up you hollow your cheeks, tracing the underside with the tip of your tongue. The suction was making it hard for James not to spill himself into your mouth at that moment. His control was held together by mere threads, but he still had a hold of himself. Damn him! You wanted him to fall apart from your mouth; you needed the validation. Alright, James…it’s time you come for me.

You take your right palm and wrap your fingers along his shaft. You let your spit collect along his member as you suck him, using your fingers to wet your palm. When you had enough, you grip him tightly and in tandem, suck his cock back into your mouth, working your hand down at the same time, twisting for added friction, continuing to work your hand and mouth together to coax James’ release from him.

“Fuck...baby doll!” He hisses, the threads of his control snapping as lunges forward.

His hips jump up to meet your mouth, pushing him in farther than you expect. Surprised you try to pull back, but James’s strong hands latch onto the back of your head. He holds you in place as he spills himself into your waiting mouth. 

You relax your throat, trying to keep your breathing even as you work to swallow his load. Tears prick your eyes and slowly trickle across your cheeks, and you knew you’d be a mess by the time you got to the club. Not that you minded too much when you got this kind of reaction from him. This is something you’d happily do again.

Spent, James lounges back against the car seat, panting heavily from his climax. He pulls free from your swollen lips, a line of dribble connecting the tip of his cock to your mouth. 

James reaches into the inside pocket of his suit jacket, pulling out a crisp, white handkerchief. He pulls you back up onto seat and carefully cleans your face before tending to himself. Once he’s done and tucks himself back into his pants he pulls you to him again, tongue dipping into your mouth as he kisses you. He groans in pleasure and you know he’s enjoying the taste of himself on your lips.

James breaks the kiss and grins at you, “You look fucked.”

“Not yet...but I hope to be,” you wink at him.

James chuckles at your comment, “I kinda Iike this look on you...think you can sit on daddy’s lap like this? Let everyone know just how good you take care of me?”

You lick your lips with a smile, “it would be my pleasure...daddy.”


	3. Hey Mama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is more development between James and Reader. I promise all the drama starts in the next chapter.

You were standing at the stove in an oversized T-shirt, watching your omelet in the pan. Normally the cook would be doing this for you, but you’re not an invalid and can do something as simple as making yourself an omelet with ham and cheese. It’s not rocket science and doesn’t require culinary school to complete. However, you’re pretty sure James would find some reason to disagree with you doing things for yourself.

It’s been three months of this life, and you still haven’t become accustomed to it. There’re maids, cooks, a butler and a driver, all of them at your disposal. Every morning you wake to find either a credit card or a stack of cash next to your nightstand, ensuring you can do whatever you want while James is away. It’s heaven, being pampered like this, but even God has his limits and today you felt like you could handle a small amount of cooking and cleaning.

Be my woman, girl, I’mma  
Be your man  
Be my woman, girl, I’ll   
Be your man

The song began playing through the speaker you had bought last week when you were out shopping. You stood at the stove, flipping the omelet and moving your hips in time with the beat.

Yes I be your woman  
Yes I be your baby  
Yes I be whatever that you tell me when you ready  
Yes I be your girl, forever your lady   
You ain’t never gotta worry, I’m down for you baby

You danced around the kitchen, watching your food cook and putting away the eggs and things you used to make breakfast. The dishes you dirtied were in the sink and you planned on washing them once you finished eating. 

“You know we have a cook, right?”

You jumped from where you were standing at the stove, the voice startling you. You turned around to see James standing in the doorway of the kitchen smirking at you as he leaned on the frame. From the look on his face he’d seen you dancing around while cooking and was happily enjoying the view.

“I do...but you know I can do things on my own, right?”

James chuckles and makes his way into the kitchen. 

“Just one?” He watches as you remove the omelet from the pan and onto your plate. 

“You want it?” You hold the plate out to him, “I can make another.”

He shakes his head at you and walks over to the fridge, “I have a meeting...I’ll grab a bite later.” James opens the door and grabs a bottle of water, chugging it down like a man dying of thirst. 

“Okay...suit yourself,” you sit down on the stool and take a bite of your food. 

James smiles as he watches you savor the flavors in your mouth, knowing full well what that mouth of yours is capable of.

“What?” You see him staring at you.

“Nothing…” He quickly moves his gaze from you and investigates the sink. “You cleaning these, or leaving them?” 

“Don’t worry, I’ll clean it up.” You take another bite of your omelet.

James just shrugs his shoulders, “not worried about it...cooking and cleaning isn’t required for you,” he walks over and kisses you on your cheek making you blush. 

“Dinner?” You ask as he starts to walk away.

“Did you even need to ask?” James smirks and walks out of the kitchen, leaving the house for the day and you alone as per usual.

Best believe that when you need that  
I’ll provide that you will always have it  
I’ll be on deck keep it in check  
When you need that I’mma let you have it

You finish your food and clean up your mess, like a good little housewife should. You spent the rest of the day doing laundry and cleaning up the room you share with the mob boss. You don’t have to, but it makes you feel normal. You really were a small fish in a big pond.

The clock on the wall reads four pm and you realized you hadn’t checked your phone since you got up this morning and went downstairs to make yourself something to eat. Picking it up off the nightstand, there’s a few notifications you’d check later, but only one that was a high priority. James.

Unlocking the screen, you pulled up the message from two hours ago and read the words that almost appeared as a direct order:

‘Change of plan. Dinner, but we’ll have company. I expect you’ll dress appropriately. Nothing too revealing.’

Damn it. You hated having dinner with company, because you knew exactly what that meant; dinner would be a business meeting. That’s the only reason he’d give you specific instructions and warn you ahead of time. He wanted you prepared and know your place at his side. 

As if he could sense your discomfort, the phone in your hand started to ring, and the mob bosses name was staring back at you. 

“Hello,” you said as politely as possible.

“I take it you got my message.”

“Oh, yeah...just,” you tried to sound as happy as possible. “I was cleaning and doing laundry, so I’m sorry I didn’t respond. I’ll start to get ready now.”

“Good.” James replied flatly. “We’ll be meeting with a shady business man. You have a very important job to do tonight. Want to know what that is?” 

You swallowed hard, almost afraid to ask what he had in store for you, “sure...what will I need to do?”

“You’ll be a distraction.”

That seemed a bit odd. You already knew James was distracted by you constantly, that’s the role you played when you were out in public. Why would this be any different than any other time the two of you went out?

“Guess I’m confused...could you explain?” 

“I need you to distract Pierce...flirt with him, entice him. Make him feel comfortable with you.”

“Oh...wait, are you-am I-do you want me to sleep with him?” The words hurt as they left your mouth.

“Let’s hope it doesn’t come to that. Just be ready at six. The car will be downstairs.”

James hangs up the phone and you stare off into space, mulling over the conversation. Fuck! He was using you. This was what your life had amounted to in three short months. The mob boss had opened his home and wallet to you, and you had no choice but to do what he asked when demanded. This is what your life had become.

You beatin’ drum like dum di di dey   
I love the dirty rhythm you play   
I wanna hear you calling my name   
Like hey mama mama hey mama mama (hey)  
Banging the drum like dum di di Dey  
I know you want it in the worst way  
I wanna hear you calling my name   
Like hey mama mama hey mama mama (hey)

Be my woman, girl, I’mma  
Be your man  
Be my woman, girl, I’ll  
Be your man

Six o’clock came and you were making your way down to the main level.

“Good evening, Ms.” Jarvis smiles happily.

“Hello, Jarvis.”

“Have a good night,” he opens the door for you. 

You moved over and kiss him on the cheek, “I will,” and walked out to the car waiting for you.

“Ms.” Wade simply says as he opens the car door. 

“Thank you, Wade.” You smile as you get in.

“Getting friendly with my help?” James says when you get in the car.

You shake your head, “Just being polite.”

James nods his head, “Remember that when we’re at dinner...be polite, but keep in mind what we talked about earlier.”

“And what do I get for being a good girl?” You throw him an evil smirk. 

“Behave and I’ll give you a treat.”

Yes I do the cooking  
Yes I do the cleaning  
Yes I keep the nana real sweet for your eating  
Yes you be the boss and yes I be respecting  
Whatever that you tell me ‘cause it game you be spitting 

Dinner was held at one of the fancier places James had taken you to before. An Italian restaurant he only reserves for business, because he never eats there. He hates the food, so he doesn’t mind letting the people he deals with eat the shit they served, especially if it’s someone he hates. Alexander Pierce was someone James hated.

“James...I don’t see the problem. This could be a very mutually beneficial arrangement for both of us.” Pierce grins and takes a bite of his lasagna. 

The mob boss chuckles at the man sitting across from him, “I’m not sure I follow...your company doesn’t have anything I want.” 

“Well, your reputation could use a little fixing.” Pierce’s eyes move over to you, “all of New York knows about your little whore employee turned bed mate.”

James scoffs and grins at Pierce. “You think anyone cares who sleeps in my bed?” The mob boss leans into the table, getting closer to the man he hates, “I could fuck all of New York, including your wife, and no one would bat an eye.” James sits back and takes a drink of his bourbon, “This is your only warning...be careful how you speak about her.”

“Are you threatening me?” Pierce has stopped eating and places his utensils on the table.

“No…,” you speak without thinking, “he’s not. He just offered you a warning. Whatever you do with it, is up to you.” 

Alexander grabs his glass and takes a drink of his scotch. “You always fight his battles?” He asks and puts the glass back down and that’s when you see what James hasn’t. Oh, did he really think he’d get away with it?

“Is that what you think I’m doing?” You look back at James and give him a smile. “He’s fully capable of taking care of himself. You, however, are playing with fire, and if you’re not careful you might get burned.”

You stand up and move over to the chair Pierce is sitting in, standing behind him. You lean down into his ear and rub your hands down his white shirt, feeling his chest. “You’re not as smart as you think…” you whisper into his ear, tearing his shirt open and exposing the wire taped to his chest. 

You also reach into his pocket and grab his phone. Looking at the screen you can see he’s been recording the conversation, hoping James wouldn’t notice. You hand the phone to James with a smile and place a kiss on Pierce’s cheek. 

“So naughty…” you say as you move away and sit back down in your chair, taking a drink of Bucky’s bourbon to cleanse your lips of Pierce.

“Looks like this meeting is over. Have a nice night Alexander.” 

James gets up and holds out his hand to you. You take it and stand up, walking next to him out of the restaurant and into the waiting car on the street.

Best believe that when you need that  
I’ll provide that you will always have it   
I’ll be on deck keep it in check  
When you need that I’mma let you have it

“Such a good girl, doll. So smart, figuring out he was wearing a wire,” James says right before he pressed his mouth on yours in a heated kiss.

“Does that mean I get my treat now?” You ask once you break the kiss. 

James puts his hand under your dress and slides his calloused hands up your thigh. “Baby girl...I’m gonna give you the world.”

A week later Alexander Pierce was killed in a car accident. Victim of circumstance...or was he?


	4. Jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is brought to you by Beyoncé and the song Jealous. Enjoy!

James was sitting at his desk, going through some much-needed papers late into the evening, the time on his laptop read eight fifteen. There was still more to be done and he had no intention of slowing down anytime soon.

“You should go home.”

James looks up and sees Steve standing in the doorway. 

“Got shit to do, you know that,” he gives Steve a smile. “You leaving...heading home?” 

Steve shakes his head and grins at James, “Yes to the first, no to the second...I’m going out.”

“Oh?” James leans back in his chair and crosses his arms to his chest, “You got a hot date?” He says with a grin.

Steve stops grinning and gives James a serious look, “I do...and that’s all you need to know.”

The mob boss uncrosses his arms from his chest and gets up from his chair, making his way over to the doorway. Steve adjusts himself from his relaxed state, to a stiff posture as James gets closer to him, ready for battle.

“Who is she?” James’ tone is serious.

Steve glares into the man’s blue eyes, “Your girl,” he says flatly and void of emotion.

James face scrunches and his nostrils begin to flare as he takes in the two words from Steve’s mouth. 

“I’m going to pretend I didn’t hear that, and you’re going to tell me who you’re really taking out tonight.”

Steve steps in closer to the mob boss and squares up. “Your. Girl.”

James looks as if he’s about to punch the man standing in front of him, balling up his fist. “I’m gonna-“

“Do abso-fucking-lutley nothing!” Steve angrily cuts him off. “Because if you do...mom goes to the FBI.” 

“Don’t you dare-“

“Oh, I will!” Steve interrupts him again. “If you were taking care of her and not fucking some other bitch, I wouldn’t be an option for her. By the way...how’s Wanda? You know how your girl knows about her and what you do? Somehow your little witch got ahold of her number. She makes sure to text her when you’re there and she details your every encounter. Y/N does NOT deserve that!”

James growls at Steve and runs his fingers through his hair in frustration. He never should have let the woman turn his attention and he was currently regretting every moment spent with the young dancer. You were the only one to ever make him want a normal life. So why was Wanda able to steer him down a different path? God, he was a fucking idiot. How would he ever fix this and make things right?

“She’s mine...I won’t stand for you encroaching on my territory...or using my mother to get what you want.” James snarls back at the blond. “Just because you spent four years in college for a degree and a few years working a desk job doesn’t mean you’re a fucking shark. Think your golden boy image means you can use my mom against me? You better think again, Steve!”

Steve chuckles and shakes his head, “I wouldn’t have to, if you weren’t fucking around! It’s been a year! Why haven’t you proposed? What the fuck do you even see in Wanda? Please tell me you don’t think she’s better than what you have waiting for you at home?” 

James swallowed hard and opened his mouth, but nothing came out. Really, these were the same questions he had been recently asking himself. You were everything he wanted, so why was he stepping out? He really needed to make some changes, especially if Steve was making advances your way. James was not about to lose you to his little brother.

“I’m leaving,” Steve looks James in the eyes, doing his best to end the disagreement. 

“I should kill you,” James says in an angry reply. 

“But you won’t because you need me. All of New York may fear you, but you and I know just how valuable I am to your empire. Without me, you’ll crumble and fall. That something you’re willing to risk, brother?”

James pulls out the gun stashed behind his back and points it at Steve’s head. 

“I’ll do it.”

Steve rolls his eyes at James, unafraid of the gun pointed in his direction. 

“Do it...and watch the crown I put on your head fall. You think I don’t have a plan in place? I die, mom goes to the Feds. Regret her adopting me now?” Steve throws a smirk in his direction.

James lowers the gun and puts it back where it was behind him. 

“There’s no way you’d kill your mom, but she loves me. I’m her son too, and if something happens to me, she’ll release info to the Feds. Buh-bye James,” Steve says smugly and full of confidence.

“And people say I’m ruthless. Get out of here...now! Before I change my mind,” James says through gritted teeth.

“Don’t wait up,” Steve says happily before he turns around and leaves his office.

As soon as Steve is gone, James walks over to stand in front of his desk and starts throwing things at the wall in a fit of rage. His computer, bottle of whiskey, the glass, everything that was sitting peacefully on his desk, now in pieces on the floor; gouges in the wall from the force of his actions.

James takes a moment to collect himself and think, breathing heavy from the surge of adrenaline coursing through his veins. He looks down at the mess he’s created and picks his iMac off the ground. Judging by its condition, he’ll most likely have to run out and get a new one in the next few days. 

He walks over to his chair and sits down with a hard thud, sighing heavily. This was his fault. If he could go back and fix where it all went wrong, he would. 

Three months ago, you disobeyed a direct order he gave in front of some very influential men. It infuriated him to no end, and even though it didn’t impact the overall result, the blatant disrespect burned him to the core and that’s when he made the choice that was now eating away at him. Wanda.

After that meeting he sent you home and made his way to the strip club. He saw the stripper and in a momentary lack of judgement, fucked her senseless in the back room. Natalia told him he was a piece of shit for what he was doing, but he didn’t give two fucks for her words. It was what he wanted at the time and it helped him get rid of the anger he felt towards you.

The problem was...once you pop, you can’t stop, and Wanda had weaseled her way under his skin. He didn’t love her, and the sex wasn’t that great, but Wanda made him feel new all over again and that’s what he felt he needed from her.

So, he kept it up. Making less time for you and giving Wanda what she wanted. Now, that’s backfired on him and Steve’s moving in, happy to take you away from him, even if that’s not what James wants at all. 

No. There’s no way he was letting this happen. James was the damned King of New York, and by god, he always gets what he wants. It’s time to right his wrong and put you back where you belong.

James picks up his phone and sends a text. He doesn’t wait for a reply, just shoves the phone in his pocket, grabs his suit jacket and heads out the door. He has a plan...he just hopes it’s not too late. 

I’m in my penthouse half naked  
I cooked this meal for you naked  
So where the hell you at  
Just one shot left of this drink, in this glass  
Don’t make me break it  
I wish that you were me  
So you could feel this feeling   
I never broke one promise, and I know when you’re not honest  
Now you got me yelling that’s because I’m jealous 

You were standing in the window of the bedroom you share with James, wine glass in one hand, as you look out surveying the world outside. Fuck! How long were you going to keep this up? Jesus, even the drink had lost its flavor, so why were you content to continue this charade?

The phone on the nightstand lights up signaling an incoming text. You walk over and pick it up, reading the message. You chuckle and shake your head. Fuck you, James. Tonight, you get it back in spades. Revenge is a dish best served cold.

You take one last sip of the red wine and pour the rest onto the white carpet underneath your feet. Good luck getting that stain out, asshole! The bedroom needs new carpet anyway. 

You throw the glass at the mirror watching it break into pieces, and in a fit of rage, use your arms to slide the contents on top of the dresser to the floor. You screamed at the top of your lungs, letting out the last three months you’ve been holding inside. Fuck James Barnes! You never should have let this man in. It was clear you meant nothing to him and you were on your way to being replaced. Fine. If that’s how it was happening, you’d go out on your terms. James could have a healthy dose of his own medicine.

If you keeping your promise, I’m keeping mine  
Oh I’m jealous   
If you keeping your promise, I’m keeping mine  
Oh I’m jealous 

James pulls up to the rundown building in the shadier part of town like he has many times before. Except this isn’t like any time before. The car is not one he’s brought to this area previously. It’s an unmarked providing him some autonomy. James has a purpose here tonight, and this isn’t one of his usual house calls.

He makes a quick phone call and when he’s done, places it in his suit coat and exits the car. James puts on a pair of black gloves as he gets closer to the building and opens the unsecured door. The mob boss walks up the steps to the second floor and knocks on apartment ‘2B’.

When the door opens he’s greeted with a smile from the woman he’s been seeing for the past three months. Any other time he’d have a happier expression on his face, but not tonight. Tonight, he has another goal in mind, and it isn’t about pleasure. 

“Come in,” Wanda steps aside to let him in. 

“After you,” James smirks not giving anything away.

Wanda moves away from the door and into the apartment. James walks in and shuts the door behind him. Wanda wasn’t paying attention when the mob boss pulls the gun with the silencer out from the pocket of his suit jacket and aims it at her head.

Sometimes I want to walk in your shoes  
Do the type of things that I never ever do  
So I take one look in the mirror and say to myself   
Baby girl you can’t survive like this 

You walked down the steps and out to the man waiting for you. Steve was looking spectacularly sexy tonight in his gray suit, and damn you could totally fuck him right here and now, and by the end of the night...you would.

“Beautiful,” Steve compliments you and kisses your cheek.

“Thank you, mister sex on legs.” 

Steve chuckles and opens the car door for you. You get in and he shuts it behind you, walking to the driver’s side to get in. 

“You know...we could forgo the club. The penthouse is always an option,” Steve gives a toothy grin and places his hand on the exposed part of your thigh.

“Play your cards right and I’ll wake up there in the morning,” you wink at him.

“Let the games begin.” 

It’s after midnight when James walks into his mansion. He’s exhausted from the work he just put in, but it was all worth it and his only goal now is to fix what he’s broken. 

“Good evening, sir,” Jarvis comes into the entryway to greet him.

“Technically, it’s morning.” 

“It is, sir.” Jarvis agrees with a smile.

James takes off his suit jacket, shirt, and pants and hands them to his butler. 

“Get rid of these. Permanently,” the mob boss orders him.

“Anything else I need to dispose of?” 

James shakes his head, “No, this is the last of it.” 

“Very good, sir.” Jarvis starts to walk away.

“Hey, J?” 

Jarvis stops mid stride and turns back to his employer, “Yes, sir?”

“Is she here?” 

Jarvis shakes his head, “Sorry, sir. She has gone out with Mr. Rogers. He has yet to bring her home.”

James sighs heavily, “Thank you.” 

“Try to get some rest, sir. Things will be better in the morning,” Jarvis says as happy as one can in the early hours of the morning. 

“Yeah.”

What he needs is for you to come back, but he’s not sure when that’ll happen. For now, he’s home by himself. This house hasn’t seemed this lonely for a year and it’s all his fault. How the rest of this plays out is now up to you. 

Take it one step further   
Freakum dress out my closet  
‘Younce fillin’ out this skirt  
I look damn good I ain’t lost it  
And I ain’t missed a beat  
Boy you been hanging out tonight   
I’m staying out ‘til tomorrow   
Been dancing on them tables ain’t got no cares, no sorrow  
I ran into my ex  
Said what up to his bestest  
Now we reminiscing how we use to flex in Texas   
Don’t be jealous 

You grind up against Steve’s groin and can feel his arousal on your ass. The two of you have hardly been part all night, the music and alcohol have taken control of your body. His lips have been all over your body and you desperately want more...need more.

You turn to face him and look into his blue eyes. Steve licks his lips and grabs your hips, pulling you into the hardness in his pants. You wrap your hands around his shoulders and start to play with the back of his hair, caressing it, loving the way it feels between your fingers.

Steve leans in and presses a heated kiss to your lips, tongue snaking into your mouth. You return the kiss with a new fever, determined to make this last all night if you have too. 

After a few moments Steve breaks the kiss with a gasp, trying to gain his breath from the intensity of the moment. 

“I think it’s time to go,” He smirks at you.

“Yes...I think we should go to your penthouse. I think it’s time to become reacquainted with the bedroom.”

Steve nods and places a softer kiss to your lips, “As you wish.”

James steps out of the shower and shakes his head at the mess on the floor. Obviously, you were angry, but he’s not sure why. Well, he can guess. Steve had said Wanda had let out the affair, so yeah, he’s sure that had something to do with why your things were on the floor. He’d replace it anyway. You deserved to have nice things at your disposal.

He walks over and puts on some sweatpants and then lays down on the bed. He should sleep, but his mind is going a million miles a minute and won’t shut down. His thoughts are burning at him and jealousy is making his blood boil. 

It’s two in the morning and he knows you’re no longer at the club. James has a pretty good idea of where you’re at, and it isn’t hanging out with Natalia. You’re with Steve...in his penthouse, he just knows that’s where you’d end up. 

James has a thought to storm over there and drag you back home, but he’s positive that would end in a blood bath, and enough of that has already been shed tonight from his mistake. No. He’d let you come home on your own. That’s the only way this wrong is righted.

If you keeping your promise, I’m keeping mine   
Oh I’m jealous  
If you keeping your promise, I’m keeping mine  
Oh I’m jealous

You wake up, sun shining through the windows of Steve’s bedroom. The blond is still sleeping next to you, his arm wrapped around you keeping you securely tucked into him. You smiled up at him lovingly. Last night had been a mix of emotions, but one thing is certain...you’re playing a deadly game. How long could you keep this up?

James is most likely at home, waiting for you to walk through the door. The question is, who will be there to greet you...the King of New York or the man you started to fall for many months ago. Does it even matter now? You’ve been replaced anyway, so you might as well just get it over with. Maybe then you can be free to stay here with Steve without consequences. No, you have to play this smart. You’ve already risked too much. There’s no turning back now.

“He won’t give you up without a fight,” Steve says with a sleep filled voice.

You chuckle at him, “Maybe you should add mind reading to the resume of yours.”

You move off him and Steve opens his eyes and sits up, propping himself against his headboard. 

“No... I just know what’s going on through your mind right now. James will bring hell before he lets you leave.”

You sigh and look into Steve’s blue eyes, “How long do you think I can keep at this?” 

Steve shrugs his shoulders and scrunches his face, “I don’t know, but you’re holding it together pretty well. It’ll get easier, I promise.”

“You know I’ve fallen for him. I...I think I love him,” you lower your eyes from Steve’s, not wanting to see the look on his face at your confession.

Steve swallows hard and nods, “I know...I could tell,” he replies softly, hurt in his voice.

“It doesn’t change anything. I can love you both...for now anyway,” you put your hand on his, trying to reassure him with your touch.

Steve reaches out and lifts your head, so your eyes meet his, “One day...I’m taking you to Ireland. You’ve always wanted to go, so I promise I’ll make that happen.”

You smile so brightly at Steve, it almost appears as if the sun is shining in your face, “How ‘bout Wakanda? Maybe we could hide away there instead.” 

Steve nods in agreement, “Yeah, Wakanda sounds good.”

“I love you, Steve.” You reach out and place your hand to his cheek. “And thank you...for everything. I don’t regret this.”

Steve laughs, “I hope not...I’d do it all over again if given the choice. Come on...let’s get up and get you home.”

James wakes up and grabs his phone. Nine thirty. He looks over to your side of the bed and it’s no surprise that it’s empty. He knew you weren’t coming home last night and knew exactly whose bed you woke up in this morning. The thought still burned at him, but today was a new day. All he needed was for you to walk back through the doors.

He got up out of bed and walks out of the shaded bedroom and down to the kitchen. 

“Morning, sir,” Jarvis happily smiles in his direction. 

“Jarvis,” he nods back at his butler. 

“Might I interest you in the morning paper, sir?” Jarvis holds it out to him.

James takes it and looks at the front page. A smirk appears on his face and he forgets that just a few moments ago he was sulking in his own thoughts.

“The moment she comes home, send her upstairs,” he takes the paper and walks up to his bedroom, a new plan forming in his head.

And I hate you for your lies and your covers   
And I hate us for making good love to each other  
And I love making you jealous but don’t judge me  
And I know I’m being hateful but that ain’t nothing  
That ain’t nothing  
I’m just jealous   
I’m just human  
Don’t judge me

Steve kisses you softly, his hand stroking your cheek. 

“Call me if you need anything,” he says when he breaks the kiss. 

“I will...promise,” you smile at him and open the car door. 

You shut the door and wave as Steve drives off, not wanting to be close enough to catch a bullet when you walk into the door. You can’t blame him. Steve did just commit the ultimate betrayal against his brother. He needed to put some distance between himself and the mob boss before everything went to complete shit.

Walking into the mansion, you see Jarvis waiting for you. 

“Morning, Miss,” he says with a smile. 

“Hello, Jarvis.” Your reply is short and sweet. 

“Sir has requested your presence upstairs in your bedroom.”

You nod and take a deep breath. Of course, he was waiting for you. Why wouldn’t he be? The one time you go stay out all night, he decides to be up and waiting for you when you got home. 

The walk to the bedroom felt like it took an eternity, when in fact it was only a few short moments. You walked into the bedroom and immediately laid eyes on the mob boss, standing in the exact same spot you were the night before, looking out the window.

James was dressed in his usual everyday attire; black dress pants, white button-down shirt and black dress shoes. God, he still looked like sin personified, but it didn’t erase what he’d done.

“I take it you enjoyed yourself,” he continues to look out the window.

“I did.” Your response was flat, trying to remain calm.

“Good. I trust you’ve got Steve out of your system?” James turns and looks in your direction.

Of course, he’d bring up Steve, but he’s acting very nonchalant. So why wasn’t he more upset about it? James is playing things too close to the chest. 

“What do you intend to do?” 

James grins and walks over to bed, “That depends on you,” he throws a newspaper down onto the bed. “I made a mistake, but last night I ended it. I did that for you. I can make a promise to you right now, but if you go back to him...you’ll end up like her,” James moves over to you and kisses you on the cheek.

“I always get what I want,” he whispers in your ear and walks to the door. “Shower...you smell like him, and then come down for breakfast.”

James disappears, and you look down at the paper he left on the bed: ‘Woman found dead in East River; gunshot wound to the head’. You didn’t need to read anymore to know whose body it was. James has pretty much confirmed it. It was just as Steve said...he wouldn’t let you go without a fight, but the reality was…it could cost you your life in the end.

You shower and get dressed and make your way into the kitchen. You find James biting into a piece of bacon, talking on the phone. He looks up at you when you walk in and ends the call, putting the phone face down on the counter.

“Feel better?”

You shake your head, “No, but what choice do I have?”

“There’s always a choice, and now you get to make yours.”

You sigh heavily and move over to the island, “I need promises and not bull shit excuses. You need to be all in James...I won’t take anything less!”

James slides a plate of bacon, eggs, and French toast in your direction, “How’s me and half of my empire sound?” He sets the ring on the counter next to your plate. 

You look up into his eyes, “We should discuss terms.”

If you keeping your promise, I’m keeping mine  
Oh I’m jealous  
If you keeping your promise, I’m keeping mine.


	5. Confident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The drama starts to pick up and things begin to happen. Also sex happens in this chapter. Don't read if under 18.

The morning sun peeking in through the drawn curtains is what woke you. Not your husband’s snoring, but the god-awful sun. One of these days you’d remember to get different drapes, but they currently weren’t on your list of things to do.

You look over to see James still asleep, mouth open and breathing, signaling he was alive. You reach down and grab the gun housed in between the mattress and point it at him, finger itching to squeeze the trigger. 

“Every morning you do that, and every morning I’m still alive,” James says without opening his eyes.

You sigh heavily and put the gun back where it belongs, “Maybe one day I’ll follow through,” you grin at him.

James chuckles and opens his eyes to look at you, “Yeah? Gonna shoot me in my sleep?” He reaches out and grabs your waist with his hands, hoisting you onto his hips. “Maybe I should fuck you just like this,” James shoves his hard cock into your bare vagina, thrusting deep and eliciting a moan from your lips. “Think you could hold that gun while I fucked you hard and fast?”

“Yes…” you closed your eyes and let your hips move from memory. 

James fucks into you hard and fast, his cock working you over just like it does every morning. You lean forward, his lips connecting with yours in a fiery kiss, sparking a new intensity to your usual festivities.

“Fuck, baby…,” James moans, sounding like a feral animal, “you feel so good...gonna cum real soon…” he says breathlessly, the sex taking the air from his lungs.

“Me, too…” you pick up the pace of your movements, and James grabs your hips and does the same, slamming his large cock deep into your core. 

You feel your orgasm approach, the head of his cock fucking into your g-spot repeatedly, pushing you closer and closer to the edge. 

“James…,” you pant out, “I’m...gonna...cum…”

“Cum for me...cum all over daddy’s cock!” James demands and thrusts deep inside you once again. 

Your orgasm hits you like a wave from the ocean. You feel it roar through your body, making you scream in delight, and clench down hard on the cock inside you. James can feel your walls tighten, pushing him over the edge, and with a loud moan he empties himself inside you, filling your core with his hot seed.

You lean forward and put your head on James shoulder, spent from the morning fuck session. Your body is starting to come back to normal and you feel your breathing start to even out. James is gently rubbing at your back and placing soft kisses to your ear as he’s whispering sweet words of praise for your performance. 

“Guess you still got it, old man,” It comes out a bit muffled from your position, but it makes him laugh all the same. 

“Didn’t you know...thirty-six is the new twenty. Speaking of my age...when’s the last time you took a test? I ain’t getting any younger and you haven’t bled this month.”

You sit up and look down into his eyes, “Keeping track, are we?”

“We talked about this…,” James’ face morphs from playful to serious, “within six months of marriage you’d be pregnant. It’s been six months,” the mob boss reminds you.

“Relax...it’ll happen,” you smile and kiss his cheek. “Besides...I’m due for my period this week, so I guess we’ll see just how good your swimmers really are.”

James chuckles and nods his head, “Right.”

“Come on…,” you remove yourself from your husband and the bed, “we both have busy days. Let’s go shower,” you walk to the bathroom and start the water running, leaving your husband naked on the bed.

It’s time for me to take it  
I’m the boss right now  
Not gonna fake it  
Not when you go down  
‘Cause this is my game  
And you better come to play

“You look edible,” your husband smirks at you as you enter the kitchen, short white dress accenting your breasts and hugging your curves in all the right places.

“And you want me to have kids?” You joke back at him.

“Then you’d be a mom I’d like to fuck,” James grins and takes a sip from the mug in his hand. 

“‘Cause any other time you don’t?”

James shakes his head at you, “I always want to fuck you. That’s why I’m surprised you’re not pregnant yet. Something you’re not telling me?” He raises his eyebrows in question.

You roll your eyes and release a heavy sigh, “I haven’t taken the pills since we got married and you know I refuse the shot. So, no. I’m not hiding anything. “

“Good,” James walks over and stands in front of you. “I’d hate to think you were intentionally trying to keep from getting pregnant. You know daddy doesn’t like it when you disobey.”

“Oh, I’m well aware.”

“What’s on the agenda today?” The mob boss is still standing in your personal space.

You take a sip of coffee and nod at your husband, “I have a meeting at the club...got some new things in the works.”

“Anything I should be aware of?” James questions you.

“No,” you shake your head at your husband. “Nothing Nat, Steve, and I can’t handle.”

James breath hitches at the sound of the other man's name. “I thought you were done with him,” his face scrunches into a scowl.

You chuckle at your husband, “You remember that was a onetime thing and repayment for your own indiscretions. However, you were the one to place him as my business manager, since I had no idea how to run a club.” 

James nods in agreement. The Red Room was now your baby. He signed it over to you as a wedding present. He’d also assigned Steve to help you run it and gain some knowledge in the world of business. You’re pretty sure it was also a ploy to test temptation and see if you’d run back into Steve’s arms. Even though James stepped out on you first, you know it’s not something he’ll ever let go.

“Well, I’m heading out. I’ll see you at dinner,” James leans in and kisses your lips softly. “By the way, shower sex...I love that thing you do with your tongue,” James winks at you and you blush. “Have a good day.”

I use to hold my freak back  
Now I’m letting go  
I make my own choice  
Bitch, I run this show  
So leave the lights on  
No, you can’t make me behave

It’s noon before you strut into the club, walking in like you owned the place. Oh, wait...you do!

You see a few girls on stage practicing their routines and Peter behind the DJ booth, manning the sound system. However, all eyes are on you the moment you walk in, everyone taking note you have arrived.

“Could you draw any more attention?” Nat quirks up her lips at you.

You shrug your shoulders at her, “I probably could...wanna come here and give me a kiss?”

Nat laughs and shakes her head at you, “I prefer the back-door method of getting killed...kissing the mob bosses wife is sure to put a target on my head.” 

“I got away with it.” 

You turn around and see Steve walking up behind you, looking sexy as fuck in his light blue suit. Damn, the color makes his eyes pop and Jesus, you want to climb him like a tree and fuck him into next week.

“You did,” Nat nods at him. 

Your friend signals the two of you and you all make your way to the back of the club and into her office. Once she’s shut the door, Steve’s lips are on yours kissing you like a man starved, desperate to have his meal.

“Ahem,” Nat clears her throat and effectively breaks your kiss. “Can we get this meeting underway? You’ll have your fuck time once we’re done, got it?” 

Steve and you chuckle and agree to get the show on the road.

So you say I’m complicated  
That I must be outta my mind  
But you had me underrated  
Rated, rated

“Steve where are we with the plans?” 

Nat sits behind the desk and the two of you sit in the two chairs in front of the oak monstrosity.

“We’re good, I submitted the plans and they were approved. The only thing that’s stopping us from transforming this club is the financial backing.”

Both Steve and Nat look at you and your eyes dart between the two of them.

“No! Absolutely not! I won’t do it, and you guys can’t ask that of me.”

“Baby…,” Steve places his hand on yours, “you won’t accept money from me, and the banks are gonna be hesitant to fork over the kinda cash you need to transform this place. You’ll need to get the money from James if you want this to go any further.”

That was the last thing you wanted to do. He signed this club over to you and so far, you've kept any mob money out of it. The goal is to make this place into a restaurant/night club. Something that’s yours. Bringing in your husband's money will taint your future endeavor.

“Guys...I can’t. This has to remain free of mob money,” you pleaded to your friends.

Steve softly rubs your hand trying to soothe your mind, “Babe...we’ll figure this out, I promise...we’ll find a way.”

“Wait…,” Nat looks like she’s contemplating something, “I may know a couple of guys...I could give them a call, but... you’ll risk pissing James off if they agree to partner with you. You may have to deal with the repercussions of that choice.”

You nod your head, “Do it. I’ll figure of out how to handle him if it comes to it. Speaking of...that leads me to my next issue. James wants a baby.”

What’s wrong with being, what’s wrong with being  
What’s wrong with being confident  
What’s wrong with being, what’s wrong with being  
What’s wrong with being confident

“What’s the problem?” Nat sits back in the chair and crosses her arms to her chest. 

You look over at Steve with a sorrowful look on your face. “I can’t...I won’t do this to you,” tears begin to form in your eyes. 

Steve reaches out and puts his hand on your cheek and gently strokes your face, “You have too. It’s an insurance policy.”

“He’s right…,” Nat quickly speaks out, “James would never kill the mother of his child.”

“He did Wanda,” you remind them of the woman James killed not that long ago.

“James didn’t know,” Steve defended the mob boss.

“I don’t think she even knew. If Wanda had, she would’ve done a lot more to keep him,” Nat tries to appeal to your sense of judgement. 

When the news reported that Wanda was pregnant, James cursed himself for killing her. It was at that point he gave you a deadline of six months after marriage to become pregnant, especially knowing he was more fertile than he had originally thought. Six months was coming to a close, and you were afraid of the consequences if you didn’t produce and heir.

“So, what do you want me to do?” You look to both Steve and Nat for guidance.

“Give him a child...it’ll keep you safe,” Nat says, tone serious in nature.

“Steve?” You look your lover in the eye, wanting to hear his thoughts on the matter.

Steve nods his head and rubs your cheek, “I agree with Nat. It’s the lesser of two evils and insurance for your life.”

“B-but it’ll be his.” 

“And I can live with that! We knew there were going to be sacrifices going into this…but, If I can see you every day alive and kicking, I’ll be okay.”

You sigh heavily and give Steve your best smile, “Okay...I’ll do it...but I’m not giving you up.”

Steve smiles brightly at you, “Wouldn’t dream of letting you go.”

It’s time to get the chains out  
Is your tongue tied up?  
‘Cause this is my ground  
And I’m dangerous  
And you can get out  
But it’s all about me tonight 

“So... are we done discussing business, because I’d like to get down to the pleasure part of this meeting,” you give Steve a sultry grin.

“Ugh...I’m leaving. Stay off my desk this time, please!” Nat demands and gets up from her chair and walks out the room. Steve follows and locks the door behind her, leaving the two of you alone in the office.

Steve starts to undress, and you watch him, arousal building inside you. 

“He fuck you this morning, baby?”

You bite your bottom lip and nod at him.

“Did you like it?” Steve removes his shirt and drapes it over the chair. 

“Yes…” you whisper.

Steve chuckles and undoes his belt, “Maybe I should spank you for being so naughty and enjoying it.” 

“I can bend over,” You position yourself so you’re leaning over the desk with your ass sticking out.

“Such a good girl for me,” Steve’s voice is deep and filled with lust. He unbuttons his pants and lets them fall to his ankles. 

“You gonna fuck me real good...make me forget all about this morning?”

Steve removes his boxers and releases his hard cock, stroking it with his hand and moving himself into position behind you.

“I see you came prepared?” Seeing the absence of any panties.

“Always for you...wanted to be your good girl.” 

“That you are…” Steve says right before he thrusts inside you, fucking you with everything he’s got and more.

So you say I’m complicated  
That I must be outta my mind  
But you had me underrated  
Rated, rated

You stepped out of the car and thanked Wade for helping you out. The restaurant was busy, but that made no difference to you. James has made a reservation and they always catered to the mob boss’s needs.

Walking in, the host looks up and greets you with a smile. 

“Right this way, Mrs. Barnes.” 

The guests that had been waiting were glaring at you, but you shrugged it off. You even blew a kiss to a short brunette woman, who had a look of disgust on her face at the ease of your treatment. Her arm was wrapped firmly around her husband’s, almost like she was holding him back. A tune popped into your head and the line ‘your wife in the backseat of my brand-new foreign car’ rang through your head.

“You’re late.” Your husband’s blue eyes lock on you.

“Had to stop at home. Relax, I’m here.” 

The waiter comes over and grabs your wine glass and begins to fill it, but you reach out to him on the arm and shake your head. James watches you as you ask the man for something entirely different and he walks away from the table, retreating to honor your request.

“What was that about?” James asks sternly.

“Paranoid much?” You grin and take a sip of the water glass that had been placed there earlier.

James laughs lightly and nods, “Not in the slightest. I am curious though...that’s not the dress you left the house in. Someone else’s dick been entertaining you?” 

“Yes...because I have a list of men lining up to fuck me and risk their lives at the opportunity to do so. Maybe they suddenly forgot my husband is the notorious King of New York,” you roll your eyes at him. 

“Just seems suspicious, is all.” 

“That’s your go to thought? Because I went home and changed I must be sleeping around on you? Not the fact that I spent all day at the club with Nat, trying to go over changes and when I left, I smelled like sex and cheap pussy! Yeah, your idea is definitely more plausible.”

James inhales a deep breath and lets it out hard, “Sorry. I shouldn’t have assumed.” 

“James Barnes says sorry...I’ll write this down for the record books.”

What wrong with being, what’s wrong with being  
What’s wrong with being confident?  
What’s wrong with being, what’s wrong with being  
What’s wrong with being confident?  
What’s wrong with being, what’s wrong with being  
What’s wrong with being confident?  
What’s wrong with being, what’s wrong with being  
What’s wrong with being confident?

“I have something for you.”

James puts his fork down and watches as you get into your purse and pull something out, placing it in your hand. 

“I’ve thought all day about our conversation this morning, and here is my answer,” you open your hand and drop a clear plastic ring on the table.

James stares at it for a moment, a puzzled look on his face. “What is it?”

“It’s called a Nuvaring. An effective method of birth control.”

The mob boss begins to scowl, and his nostrils start to flare. “So, you’ve been lying to me?”

You shrug your shoulders, “Sort of.”

“So, you have been sleeping around?” There’s anger in his blue eyes.

“That. Your assumption. Is exactly why I’ve been using this! Because I’m not ready to start a family with a man that constantly thinks I’m fucking around!” You raise your voice to the man. 

“If there’s no one else you don’t need that!” James says with a little more fire in his tone.

“Oh my god, you’re an idiot!” You sigh and shake your head. “We have sex at least twice a day, when do I have time to fuck anyone else? I use it because my husband always gets what he wants and I’m not ready to have a baby until he gets his head out of his ass and stops thinking I’m fucking around. I served you one dose of payback and you still hold that against me! Yeah...you’ll make a great father to our child.”

The two of you sit in silence while the world goes on around you. It takes a few minutes, but James leans in and looks into your eyes. 

“Dropping this here...what does that mean?” He picks it up and holds it in his hands. 

“It means, I’ll start my period if I’m not pregnant. After my period, I’ll have to insert a new one to prevent pregnancy.” 

“Will you? Insert a new one?” He questions, his demeanor gone a little soft.

“That depends on you.” 

James nods and swallows hard. He motions to the waiter and hands him some money for the food. “Keep the rest.” The man smiles and quickly walks away, knowing he just got one hell of a tip from James.

“Let’s go,” James stands and reaches out, for your hand.

You take it, and he pulls you close, “You’re playing a dangerous game, baby. I hope you know what you’re doing.”

“I think I’ve got it under control,” You smile and kiss James on the cheek. 

You were frozen in place, staring at the test in your hand. This is exactly what needed to happen, so why did it hurt like hell.

You grabbed the spare phone and dialed the number, hoping he’d pick up. 

“This is Steve.” 

“Hey,” you said softly to the man on the other end, “are you alone?”

“Yeah...he’s in with Clint and Tony. What’s up, are you okay?” There’s concern in his voice.

“I-I... I’m pregnant.” 

Steve stays silent for a moment, but then you hear him sigh.

“You’re safe, that’s all I care about. We move forward as planned.”

Tears begin to fall, and you start to cry into the phone. “I’m sorry.”

“Baby...don’t be. I told you this was what needed to happen. You’re still my girl, and I’m still very much in love with you. This will all work out in the end.”

You wiped the tears from your face and nodded, even though he couldn’t see you. “Promise?”

“Promise. Nothing changes...I’m gonna take care of you,” Steve reassures you.

“Okay. I love you.”

“I love you, too. I gotta go...bye beautiful.”

Steve hangs up the phone and you look down at the test. 

“Please god...if there was ever a time to save me, this would be it. All I’m asking is for one huge favor and I swear, I’ll be your loyal servant. Please...please Lord, no matter what...let this baby look like James.”


	6. White Flag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, guys. I thought I had already uploaded this chapter. This one contains some domestic abuse, Don't read if that's a trigger.

You walked into the living room wearing a tight, long black dress, with a revealing slit up the thigh. It was the first time you’d worn something this tight since giving birth to little James, and you were finally feeling sexy enough to pull it off. It was time to get your head back in the game, and you finally felt alive and better than ever.

“Going somewhere?” James comes in behind you, arms crossed at the chest.

“Yeah...my club. Haven’t been there when it’s open since having our son. Felt like it was time to make an appearance,” you bend down and give your three-month-old son a kiss.

James looks at you with a confused look on his face, “And who’s watching the baby?”

You turn around and look at him, stunned by the question, “Uh-you?”

The mob boss laughs at you and shakes his head, “Guess again.”

“You really can’t watch your son while I go out to check on the business I own?” 

James shrugs his shoulders and chuckles, “Guess you should get your priorities straight.”

Take a hit, shoot me down, shoot me down  
I won’t ever hit the ground, hit the ground  
Playing dead, I’ll never do  
Gotta keep an eye on you

You stand glaring at him, irritation coursing through your body, “You’re his father...I shouldn’t have to find a babysitter when you’re standing right here in this house. It wouldn’t kill you to stay home with him for one night while I check on my business!”

Your husband exhales and deep breath and shakes his head, “Maybe I have my own business to attend to. I am a very busy man, you know?”

“Well you have a family too. You’re needed here.” 

“Hire a nanny,” James says flatly. 

“I will not hire a nanny! Not when James has two parents that are fully capable of caring for him. Besides...it’s nine o’clock at night...you seriously have nowhere to be!” You yell at the brunette, getting more pissed off by the minute.

This is so uncharacteristic of the man you married a year and a half ago. During your pregnancy he was a doting, caring husband. Now, you hardly recognize the man standing here with you. You feel as though you hardly know him at all.

Patience is running thin, paper thin   
Promises broke again, what a sin  
But it only feeds my energy  
So don’t expect no sympathy 

“Where do you think you’re going?” 

James is heading in the direction of the front door. 

“I told you...out,” his tone lacks any emotion.

You walk up behind him and grab him by the arm, halting him in his tracks.

“Let go of me,” James looks into your eyes, and you can feel the anger radiating off him.

“No…,” you’re still holding on to him, grip getting tighter around his arm, “not until you tell me what the fuck is going on!”

You felt it before you saw it. James’ hand contacted your face in a fierce blow. It took you a moment to realize what your husband had just done, and your only response was to stand there in shock and awe.

James must have felt guilty, because he reaches out to touch the red mark on your face, but you back away, not allowing him to touch you in any way.

“I-I’m sorry…” The apology comes out soft, and looking at him, you can see some regret settling into his features.

“No... you’re not.”

Smoke, fire, it’s all going up   
Don’t you know I ain’t afraid to shed a little blood?  
Smoke, fire, flares are going up, flares are going up

Natalia looks at you with sympathetic eyes but says nothing. It’s not that she doesn’t know what to say. Nat has never been one to offer anyone any kind of sincere comfort. That’s just not who she is.

“Does Steve know, yet?”

You swallow the saliva in your mouth and shake your head, “No.”

Nat nods her head in understanding, having her own idea of how he’ll respond when he finds out the love of his life has been hit by his brother.

“Steve’ll want to kill him...I can’t let that happen.” 

Natalia sighs and gets up from her chair and walks over to sit by your side. 

“You know he’s taken on a new lover,” It’s more of a statement than a question.

“I figured…,” you look down at the baby sleeping in the car seat, “James and I haven’t had sex since the baby was born...h-he...he has a sex drive like a crazed teenage boy.”

After James Buchanan Barnes the second was born something changed within you. You wanted, no needed, to protect your son from all the wrong in the world and only wanted to keep the baby safe from the evils that lurked outside the walls of your home. The only problem? Your husband wasn’t impressed by your need to shut everything out.

In your desperation to harbor him, you pulled away from James too, some nights sleeping in the nursery with your son and not in bed with the mob boss. You grew tired and cranky, and if you were being honest, there may have been some sort of postpartum depression going on that was driving your new-found behavior. 

There was only so much your husband could do, and when he saw his efforts weren’t helping and his own needs were being ignored he stopped trying to help and did the one thing he had promised he wouldn’t. You suspected it immediately but weren’t yet ready to confront it. The reminder of what happened the last time you tried to stand up to him was bruising on your face.

“Maybe it’s time to call it quits. If he hit you once, he’ll do it again. Maybe...maybe it’s time to end this,” Nat softly says, and she wraps her arm around your shoulder, bringing you in close to her.

You shake your head at her and tears start fall down your cheek, “I can’t...I have to see this through.” 

“Okay,” She kisses your head gently.

“Just do me one small favor…”

“Don’t tell Steve,” Natalia says, like she’s reading your mind.

“Don’t tell Steve.”

Oh, won’t wave my white flag, no  
This time I won’t let go  
I’d rather die  
Than give up the fight, give up the fight, give up the fight, give up the fight  
Won’t wave my white flag, no  
Oh, I won't go down slow  
I’d rather die  
Than give up the fight, give up the fight, give up the fight, give up the fight  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa

“Leaving again?” You leaned against the doorway of the bedroom and watched your husband put on a different dress shirt.

“Quite the observationalist you’ve become,” James doesn’t even look back at you.

“Well, it’s ten at night and you’re getting dressed in different clothing. Kinda makes it pretty fucking obvious.”

James turns around and shakes his head at you. “Aww, angel...you sound so bitter. You miss being on daddy’s arm, don’t you?” His tone condescending and cruel.

“I hope your dick falls off.” 

“At least someone’s putting it to good use. I remember there was once a time when you liked to get fucked by me,” James walks into the closet and grabs one of his suit jackets. He’s not letting this conversation affect him in any way.

You remove yourself from the doorway and step inside the bedroom, closing the distance between you and the mob boss.

“You promised.” 

James looks over to you and shrugs his shoulders, “I told you...I get what I want and so I said what was necessary to make that happen. Not my fault you fell for it.”

You swallowed hard and took in a deep breath, his words stinging you to your core. It was all part of his elaborate game, and you played into his hand. Now you were married to him and were the mother of his child, James knowing you’d always be a part of his life and never being able to leave him. Of course, that’s why he demanded you get pregnant so soon after the marriage. Having his child would make it impossible for you to get out.

“You don’t love me, do you?” A single tear had escaped from your eye.

“Love means something different to everyone. You love our son, you may even love me...but I have an empire to run and mouths to feed. That’s what I love.”

James walks past you and heads out the door. “Don’t wait up!” He laughs as he walks down the stairs, leaving you to absorb the heartbreaking words he had let out with ease.

Put an X on my chest, on my chest  
But I’m still standing ‘cause I won’t forget  
The hell on earth you put me through  
I’ll save myself in spite of you

“When were you going to tell me?” Steve looks over the fading bruise on your face.

“Honestly...never.”

Steve sighs heavily and moves forward wrapping you up in a hug. 

“I’ll kill him,” the blond whispers as he kisses your head.

“No... we’ve come too far. I need you to keep this inside and bury it deep. This can’t be the straw that broke the camel's back,” you plead with your lover.

You pull away from Steve and sit down on the couch in the office. These daytime rendezvous were the only time you’d been able to see each other or have any intimate time alone. James has been keeping a very tight leash on you which can only mean things were going to get worse.

“Nothing changes. I can handle it, you know I can.”

Steve moves to the couch and sits down beside you, pulling you into his arms, “I know you can, but this was never part of the plan. I won’t stand for you getting physically abused, especially by my adopted brother!”

“Please...just tell me you got something?” You try to change the subject.

Steve chuckles at the strength you’re mustering up for him.

“You know him...he’s connected to everything, but never shows himself at a drop and no one can pin any of the many murders on him. James is like a ghost...he won’t slip anytime soon.”

You let Steve go and sit on the couch, staring at the wall. James was smart. That’s how he’d been able to do this for so long and not get caught. The mob boss would never put himself in that position. Unless…

“I think I know how we can force his hand,” you say still staring into the wall.

“Yeah...how?” Steve raises his eyebrows in question.

You look back at Steve and into his bright blue eyes, “One of us will have to die.”

Smoke, fire, it’s all going up   
Don’t you know I ain’t afraid to shed a little blood?  
Smoke, fire, flares are going up, flares are going up

James walks inside the mansion and sees you holding your son up against your chest in the living room. The scene grabs at his heart, even though he knows he’s destroying his marriage with what he’s done lately. He really needs to get his shit together before it’s too late.

You’re standing facing the window, burping the baby and you can feel his eyes on you. 

“Your home,” you continue to face the window.

“I am.”

“Shocker,” You reply dryly, and baby James let’s put a loud burp.

James walks up directly behind you and wraps his arms around your waist. You jump at the sign of affection, making the mob boss take a step back away from you.

“I’m sorry,” his voice is soft and low.

You walk away from him and put James in the bassinet, kissing the baby’s forehead before you cover him up.

“He seems happy,” your husband tries to break the silence between you.

“Don’t...just don’t.”

“Don’t what...be concerned for my son’s wellbeing?” James gives you an irritated look. 

“Oh, today he’s your son. How convenient for you.” 

You begin to walk out of the living room and into the hall, James following quickly behind. He reaches out and places his hand on your arm, stopping you in your place. It’s the same exact thing you had done to him that had sanctioned a smack to the face. How easy would it be to return the favor?

“Don’t touch me!” You snatch your arm out of his hold. 

“Where the fuck do you think you’re going?!” 

“Since when do I have to tell you where I’m going in the house I live in, huh?” You question him with a raised eyebrow.

“You go where I say, when I say you can!” James angrily glares at you.

“Fuck you! I don’t need your per-“ your words were cut off by the back of James’ hand to your mouth.

“Fuck!” He yells, and you put your hand on your mouth, feeling the heat from his force and tasting the blood in your mouth. 

“That was your own fault!” 

You just look at him, stunned into silence. This is the second time he’d put his hands on you. Somehow, you had to make sure it’d be the last.

“Touch me again, and I’ll end you.”

Oh, won’t wave my white flag, no  
This time I won’t let go  
I’d rather die  
Than give up the fight, give up the fight, give up the fight, give up the fight  
Won’t wave my white flag, no  
Oh, I won't go down slow  
I’d rather die  
Than give up the fight, give up the fight, give up the fight, give up the fight  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa

Steve throws the bottle of Jack at the wall and it shatters to pieces, liquid splattering everywhere.

“Babe calm down.” 

Steve gives you a look of bewilderment, “Are you serious?!” He starts pacing the office, running his hands through his hair in frustration. “I’m gonna kill him! This was never part of the plan!”

“No…,” you shake your head and walk over to him placing a hand on his shoulder, making him stop in his tracks and look at you, “you’re not a killer...but he is.”

Steve sighs and nods in agreement. “I know…”

“It’s time to prove it,” you look into Steve’s blue eyes, “It’s time for the King to be dethroned.”

White flag never going up, never going up, no, no  
White flag never going up, never going up, no, no  
White flag never going up, never going up, no, no

“Where’ve you been?” James barely looks up at you when you walk into the mansion.

“We need to talk,” you walk right up to him and cross your arms at your chest. 

James shakes his head and chuckles at you. “Oh, now you want to talk? This oughta be good.” 

You smile back at your husband, “Guaranteed show stopper.”

“Please...enlighten me. I’d love to know what put you in such a good mood,” James grins at you.

You stand in silence for a moment, almost second guessing yourself, but you couldn’t. It had to be done. This shit needed to come to an end.

“I’ve been sleeping with Steve.”

James’ face morphs from smiling to intense anger. If looks could kill you’d already be dead, but you were very much alive and waiting for him to dish out his revenge. One way or another, he had to go down.

“Get the fuck out...now!” James yells and points to the door. “And tell your boyfriend the moment I lay my eyes on him I’ll kill em.”

“Good luck with that,” you smirk and turn around, starting to walk away. 

“I’m gonna kill him!” James yells after you. 

“Not if he kills you first!” You throw up a middle finger to James without ever looking back.

Oh, won’t wave my white flag, no (wave my white flag)  
This time I won’t let go (won’t let go)  
I’d rather die  
Than give up the fight, give up the fight, give up the fight, give up the fight  
Won’t wave my white flag, no (wave my white flag)  
Oh, I won't go down slow (go down slow)  
I’d rather die  
Than give up the fight, give up the fight, give up the fight, give up the fight

“It’s done...I told him,” you said to the voice on the other end.

“You think he’ll come for him?” The man questions you.

You sigh heavily into the phone, “Yeah...he’ll come for us both.” 

“You still sure about this? It doesn’t have to go this far.”

“I’m sure...we’ve come too far now. Let’s finish this.”

“Keep in contact...do not go ghost on me again,” the man sternly warns. 

“I’ll be at Steve’s...you’ll find me there.” You hang up the burner phone and put it in your pocket. 

James would come for you...and someone would die at his hands.

Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa  
Wave my white flag  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa   
Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa  
Raise my white flag, no


	7. The Chain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day? Sorry again, the last 3 chapters will be up in a more timely manner. Mentions of drug use and the word whore are used in the chapter.

Listen to the wind blow, watch the sun rise  
Running the shadows, damn your love, damn your lies

James laid in the bed staring out into the still room. The woman next to him was asleep, dead to the world. A mixture of post sex and the coke she’d been snorting all night long. 

He looked over at her and watched her chest rise, making sure she was alive. There was no way he’d let the girl overdose in his presence. It may have been his product, but hers was not a death he wanted on his hands.

James sighs and pulls back the sheet covering his torso and sits up on the edge of the bed. He grabs his phone and looks at the time. One thirty am. Usually by now he’d be in his own bed sleeping next to his wife, the woman he loved, but all that was a distant memory now. Things could never do back to the way they were.

And if, you don’t love me now  
You will never love me again  
I can still hear you saying  
You would never break the chain (Never break the chain)

James was the most feared man in New York. You don’t get that title by selling flowers in a shop. He’s known as a hard ass that would put a bullet in your skull all while smiling in your face. He was a take no shit kinda guy, silent but deadly, cold and calculating. There was nothing that could break him...at least, not until now.

When he saw you in the club years ago, he wanted you. The want wasn’t like anything he’d ever felt before. Most women he felt nothing for. They were a means to an end. Something he used and was done with after a few good fucks, just like the woman lying in bed with him now. But you...you were different. 

The way you moved on the stage was amazing and bold, but he knew there was more to you than the dancer you were. He could tell you were smart, strong and had courage. That’s what attracted him to you. It was those things that gained you an audience with him, and now...it’d be the reason for his demise.

And if, you don’t love me now  
You will never love me again  
I can still hear you saying  
You would never break the chain (Never break the chain)

James fell for you hard and fast. He tried not to show it; his features still hard and cold, saying very little when you were in a room together. The mob boss had a reputation to keep intact and any sign of him veering away from that could be considered a sign of weakness, so he did what he did best. Kept his emotions buried deep, and never showed his hand.

The reality...he loved you with every fiber of his being. You were his sunshine on a cloudy day; brightening his world whenever he thought of you. No matter how many men he condemned to death, companies he crumbled, guns and drugs he sold, it was you that made all his bad qualities disappear. Now, without you, he had nothing to look forward to anymore.

Listen to the wind blow, down comes the night  
Running in the shadows, damn your love, damn your lies  
Break the silence, damn the dark, damn the light

James grabs his boxers off the floor and puts them on, walking over to the window and looking out into the night sky. ‘Fuck’ he says in his head as he watches the world keep moving from the hotel room. How the hell was he gonna fix the mess he made and bring you back where you belong?

If he could go back home and apologize until it killed him, he would, even though he knew it wouldn’t be enough. Nothing he’d do, could ever take back what he had done. There was no doubt in his mind you would never love him again.

So here he stands. Looking out the window with a drugged-out whore in his bed and his wife seeking comfort in another. This is what his life had become. He’d lost the one thing that mattered the most, all because he was a self-sabotaging, narcissistic asshole, that wanted you to hurt just as much as he did, even though in reality you didn’t deserve it.

And if, you don’t love me now  
You will never love me again  
I can still hear you saying  
You would never break the chain (Never break the chain)

Looking back, he never should have fucked Wanda. That was the beginning of when it all started to crumble. When you disobeyed his order, it had hurt him deep, and because he always internalized his emotions, he did the one thing he shouldn’t have...broken your trust. 

He didn’t know the younger girl would turn his attention for as long as she did, and he damn sure wasn’t aware she had gotten ahold of your number and was texting you the details of their sordid affair. James has always prided himself on his personal life staying private and thought only a select few had known about Wanda, so he continued to keep her in the shadows. However, once Steve divulged her treacherous behavior, he had to end it. Wanda was never supposed to be part of his life.

And then there’s Steve. His best friend, adopted brother, the Prince of his damned empire. James has sent him to college; getting himself started in the mob life to take care of his mom and pay for the little shit to go to college. Steve came back after a long absence of trying to make life work in the real world and failing, and James slotted him back into his life like he’d never missed a day. That’s what brother’s do for one another…look after them. Take care of them. That’s what he had done for Steve and at the time, he had no regrets.

James had just taken over as the mob boss and Steve helped him take it to a new level. Steve’s knowledge of the business world helped to make him legit, even though his own need for violence and power made him a force to be reckoned with. Steve had the brains, but everything else; drugs, guns, prostitution, dirty cops, that was all James...and he loved every second of it.

And if, you don’t love me now  
You will never love me again  
I can still hear you saying  
You would never break the chain (Never break the chain)

James looked back at the bed and sighed. This isn’t how things should have ended up, but it has and now there’s no turning back. He’ll have to do what he should have done when it came up a long time ago but doing so would seal his fate. He has no other choice than to kill his best friend and take back what is his.

If he rationalizes it in his head, it’s betrayal. Steve touched her first. Yeah, he was sleeping around, but as a brother and best friend you can’t go after your best guys girl. It’s part of the bro code, and as his number one guy and brains of his operations, that’s the ultimate fuck you. His little brother should have known he was playing a very dangerous game.

It didn’t matter how long their affair had been ongoing. Maybe it never stopped, and they’d been hiding it from him all along, but now it would come to an end. With a heavy heart, he’d end Steve and bring his wife and son back home where they belonged. All the lies and bullshit would end tonight and with luck, you’d learn to love him all over again.

And if, you don’t love me now  
You will never love me again  
I can still hear you saying  
You would never break the chain (Never break the chain)

James leaves the window and walks over to his pile of clothes on the floor. He quickly puts them on and grabs his items off the nightstand. Taking one last look at the woman on the bed he shakes his head in disapproval. No. He can’t let this continue. Everyone he touches is affected by his idiotic behavior and he wouldn’t let this girl fall victim to his actions. 

He walks over to her side of the bed and grabs the bag of coke she had been enjoying when she was awake. James moves to the bathroom and flushes it down the toilet, riding the room of her drug use. If she chose to continue her habit, it wouldn’t be because of him. She was too young to walk down this path of self-destruction.

The mob boss leaves the bathroom and silently walks to the door.

“You deserve so much better,” he quietly says, leaving a stack of bills for her. 

With any luck she’ll use it to get the fuck out of dodge and start a new life. Maybe he’ll have Wade make sure she does. He needs to sever all ties to her and she should have the best chance at a fresh start.

James opens the door and walks out, closing it softly behind him. He sighs and swallows hard, closing his eyes for a moment to gather his thoughts on his next step. Everything would change when he puts his foot forward and walks out of the hotel. 

Chain keep us together (running in the shadows)  
Chain keep us together (running in the shadows)  
Chain keep us together (running in the shadows)  
Chain keep us together (running in the shadows)  
Chain keep us together (running in the shadows)  
Chain keep us together (running in the shadows)

James bites his lip and nods, opening his eyes and looking out into the hallway. It’s two am and Steve would never see him coming, he’d be sleeping soundly next to you, his body betraying him, giving him a sense of calm. That would be his opportunity. He’d use it to his advantage to get what he wants.

Putting one foot in front of the other he starts to walk down the hallway and to the elevator. If all goes well...in one-hour, Steve would be dead, and James would have you back where you belong. He’d never let you go again.


	8. Bohemian Rhapsody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's going down, for real. Something bad happens, but something else is revealed!!

Is this the real life?  
Is this just fantasy?  
Caught in a landslide  
No escape from reality  
Open your eye  
Look up to the skies and see  
I’m just a poor boy, I need no sympathy  
Because I’m easy come, easy go  
A little high, little low  
Any way the wind blows, doesn’t really matter to me

James walked into the building and no one batted an eye. They were used to seeing him here, and for them, nothing was out of place. No one suspected he was there on a mission. The doorman and worker behind the desk just smiled at him as he made his way to the elevator, pressing the up button and waiting for the doors to open. 

The elevator made it to the ground floor and with a ding, James knew this was it. At this point he was committed to his plan and nothing would stop him. He’d take what was his and be done with it. Steve brought this shit on himself. He sealed his fate the moment he touched what belonged to him.

The doors opened, and he walked inside, turning around and pressing in the code to the penthouse. He puts his back to the wall and watches the doors close in front of him, sealing him in, further forwarding his ill fate. The elevator starts to move, and James inhales a deep breath, letting it out and willing himself to calm down. He can do this. He has done this many a time before, but this time was different. He wasn’t just killing an associate or a crooked employee. James was about to kill the one person that had been by his side long before he took to this life. He was about to kill his little brother.

James and Steve had been living in each other’s pockets since they were five. When they met on the playground their connection was instantaneous. James knew fate had brought them together, and now it would pull them apart and things would never be the same again.. 

And boy, was fate working her magic when Steve’s mother had died when they were eight years old. Sarah has succumbed to cancer, leaving poor Steve all alone with no one to care for him. James felt like a part of him was dying too if his friend had to leave him. How would he live without his little Stevie? Why was the world so cruel?

But then his mom came to the rescue. Winnie had taken Steve in and gave him a home, made him part of their family. She had adopted little Stevie and the boy went from being his best friend to his brother, and with that came a new-found sense of protectiveness inside him. James promised to do everything within him to make sure Steve wanted for nothing. He’d always take care of the blond, come hell or high water.

James takes his Beretta out of his suit jacket, along with the silencer he had specially made for it. He begins to piece the items together as he gets closer to his goal. James knows he’s never been more determined in his life, and why? Because his best friend-brother-his right-hand man, had betrayed him to his very core. James would never forgive Steve as long as the man lived. He’d just take the rest up with God on judgement day

The elevator stops and the doors slowly open. James takes a deep breath, and raises the gun, holding it out in front of him. He slowly begins to walk out, eyes darting around looking for any sign of life. So far, it’s quiet just like he figured it would be, hoping to catch his brother off guard.

It’s in the living room he sees him. Steve is awake and standing in front of the window, staring at the outside world. James slowly moves closer, gun now aimed at Steve, fingers itching to pull the trigger.

“Didn’t think you’d ever shoot me in the back.” 

James shrugs his shoulders, “Didn’t think you’d ever betray me, but yet...here we are.”

Steve chuckles and turns around to face him, “Oh, James...so much you just don’t know...but if you do this...you will look me in the eye.”

The mob boss smiles back at his brother, “Too bad I’m not one for monologuing, or I’d take the time to hear your evil plot.” 

“What are you waiting for...a written invitation?”

James shakes his head, “Nope...just feels good knowing I always get what I want.”

“Keep telling yourself that,” Steve winks at him.

“Goodbye, Steve.”

“Fuck you...brother…”

Mama, just killed a man  
Put a gun against his head  
Pulled my trigger, now he’s dead  
Mama, life had just begun  
But now I’ve gone and thrown it all away  
Mama, oh oh  
Didn’t mean to make you cry  
If I’m not back again this time tomorrow  
Carry on, carry on, as if nothing really matters

“Steve!” 

James lowers the gun and sees you kneel at Steve’s side. He stands there cemented in place, watching as you cry over the lifeless body on the floor, a slight pang gripping at his heart.

“How could you? He’s your fucking brother!” You yell at him.

James looks at you and Steve’s body and back again, taking in what he had just done. He’d killed his own brother, the man that was closest to him. Closer than his own mother, and for what? Because he couldn’t stand the idea of you wanting another man. If Steve lived you’d never fully belong to James. That was something he could never live with. 

“Get up!” James demands, looking down at you. 

“No!” You fire back at him, anger brewing inside you.

James bends down and grabs your arm, lifting you up off the ground. “We have to go now!”

You fight against him, breaking free of his grip, “I’m not going anywhere with you!” 

“Y/N…,” he points the gun at you trying to get you to cooperate, “we need to leave and get as far away from here as possible. This needs to happen now!”

“Fuck you!” 

“Later...let’s go!” 

Too late, my time has come  
Sends shivers down my spine  
Body’s aching all the time  
Goodbye everybody I’ve got to go  
Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth  
Mama, oh oh (anyway the wind blows)  
I don’t want to die  
Sometimes wish I’d never been born at all

James walks you towards the elevator, gun still very much pointed in your direction. 

“You’ll never get away with this,” you singsong back at him. 

“Things seem to be going well at the moment.”

You start to laugh at him, “You’re such an arrogant asshole, you can’t see just how fucked you really are! By all means...continue. I’m going to enjoy watching you fall.”

James stops walking and looks at you confused, “What did you just say?”

You turn around and smirk back at him. “I’m going to end you.” 

I see a little silhouetto of a man  
Scaramouch, Scaramouch will you do the Fandango  
Thunderbolt and lightning very very frightening me  
Gallileo, Gallileo, Gallileo, Gallileo, Gallileo, figaro, magnifico

James has no idea how it happened, but the only thing he was aware of was the gun was no longer in his hand and was across the penthouse floor. You were standing in front of him with your fists up ready to strike and James could feel a pain in his hand. 

“What the fuck?!” He exclaims, seconds before a fist contacts his face.

“How do you like it when roles are reversed?” You throw another punch, hitting him square in the jaw. 

“Oh, so you can fight, huh?” James spits out the blood that’s gathered in his mouth. 

“Yeah, fuckwad...just been biding my time...waiting for the perfect moment.” 

“Well, now’s your chance...come get me!” He grins at you.

“With pleasure.”

I’m just a poor boy and nobody loves me  
He’s just a poor boy from a poor family  
Spare him his life from this monstrosity  
Easy come easy go will you let me go  
Bismillah, no we will not let you go, let him go  
Bismillah, we will not let you go, let him go  
Bismillah, we will not let you go, let him go  
(Will not let you go) let me go (never, never let you go) let me go (never let me go)  
Oh oh no, no, no, no, no, no, no  
Oh mama mia, mama mia, mama mia, let me go  
Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me for me for me

You lunge at him, brutally throwing your fists at his face, knocking you both to the ground. You land on top of the mob boss punching him for all your worth, letting the past two and a half years of living with the man come through in your hits. James is stronger than you and is doing a good job of blocking the punches and at one point, he’s rolled you over and is now hovering above you.

“You’re going to regret this!” James wraps his arms around your throat, squeezing it tightly.

You can feel the oxygen leaving you and slowing you down, but you couldn’t quit now...not when you’re so close to succeeding. 

With everything left inside you, you throw one last punch, landing directly on his temple, disorienting him just enough that your able to use your knee and force it right into his dick, making the man groan and fall on the floor next to you. 

It took all you had to get up off the ground and breathe new air into your lungs. After a few short moments you were coming back to yourself, your lungs no longer burning in your chest. You look over at James and see him a mess on the floor starting to stand back up. It was time to finish this once and for all. No loose ends and fuck this piece of shit, consequences be damned. You were done giving your sanity and body to this man. It’s time to take it all back.

You pulled the nine-millimeter gun from behind your back and pointed it at him just as he is standing tall facing you.

James watches you and begins to laugh, seeing everything come full circle. “Oh, how poetic...gonna avenge your traitorous boyfriend?” He says in between laughs.

“No... not my boyfriend, you dumb shit...my husband.”

James is shocked into silence, and you feel vindicated, finally being able to say that out loud. 

You squeeze the trigger with ease, hearing the shot ring out and watching as James falls flat to the ground.

So you think you can stop me and spit in my eye  
So you think you can love me and leave me to die  
Oh baby can’t do this to me baby  
Just gotta get out just gotta get right outta here

Winded from everything, you fall to your knees and let the gun drop beside you. It was finally over. James Barnes would burn for this. Nothing would free him from what he’s done, and his empire would lay in ashes at his feet. It was years in the making but the mob boss would finally get what’s coming to him. You officially ended James Barnes.

“Anyone on coms?” You said out loud, your finger pressed onto the device in your ear.

“Report Agent,” The gruff voice rang out loud and clear.

“Director Fury…Barnes is down...an-and... Agent Steven Rogers...two gunshot wounds to the chest. Send a medic and a bag.”

“We’re coming in... I’m sorry Agent Rogers,” the man in your ear says, sounding apologetic.

“...me too…”

Oh oh oh yeah, oh oh yeah  
Nothing really matters  
Anyone can see  
Nothing really matters  
Nothing really matters to me  
Any way the wind blows


	9. Hallelujah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath. Who lived, who died, and what happens next.

I’d heard there was a secret chord  
That David played and it pleased the Lord  
But you don’t really care for music, do you?  
Well, it goes like this  
The fourth, the fifth, the minor fall, the major lift  
The baffled king composing Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah

James sat at the table in the mirrored room, head lowered to the cold surface. His hands were cuffed together, and a pain was shooting down his left arm. A reminder of the bullet he had taken not so long ago.

The door opens, and James doesn’t even look up. He remains stoic and unbothered, not giving in. He knows what they want, it’s been the same shit for seven days. They’ve built their case against him, so why the fuck does he need to say anything additional? All of this is just a monumental waste of time.

“Mr. Barnes,” the man dressed in all black pulls out the chair across from him and sits down. 

James’ eyes move up and look him over, just like he always does. 

“Still giving us the silent treatment?” 

James looks back down at the table like there’s something more interesting on the surface. He won’t talk, he doesn’t need to. So why won’t they just leave him alone and send him to the federal penitentiary. He’s ready for that. He knew one day, that’s how it’d all go down.

The man in black sighs and shakes his head, “Well, I didn’t want to do this, but it looks like you leave me no choice.” 

He gets up from the chair and walks to the door. The agent knocks on the door twice and after a moment it opens and in walks Y/N, the woman who was his wife, or at least he thought she was. She pauses and looks at him for a second before making her way over to the chair and sitting down across from him. 

“I’ll give you some time. Mr. Barnes, your lawyer will be just outside this door should you need him at any point,” the man takes his leave and closes the door behind him.

James looks up and takes in the sight of you. You’re still beautiful, but you look tired. It doesn’t look like you’ve been wearing any makeup, which makes everything about you more natural. He always did like that about you. 

“James.” 

“Agent Rogers,” his voice was raspy from the lack of use.

“So, you can talk.”

James chuckles and shakes his head. Of course, he can. They all know it. Why can’t they just accept his silence and carry on. Leave him alone, and let this shit play out. He was over their theatrics already.

“Why are you here?” His voice void of emotion.

“Because they think I can get you to talk. Trust me...this is the last place I want to be.”

James nods. He gets it. As his wife, he put you through some shit. Being here in front of him is the last thing you ever wanted. Especially after what he did to you in the end.

Well, your faith was strong but you needed proof  
You saw her bathing on the roof  
Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew ya  
She tied you to the kitchen chair  
She broke your throne and she cut your hair  
And from your lips, she drew the Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah

“Tell me Agent...was any of it real?” 

You sigh and look down at the table not wanting to meet his eyes, “We have a son...that’s very real…”

“Did you love me?” James asks softly.

You swallow hard and nod, “I did...you don’t get in as deep as I was and not develop feelings.”

Those words hit James hard. He’s a mix of emotions but he’s trying not to show them. Everything he thought he knew was a lie, but through it all you loved him-had anyway. He’s pretty sure that went out the door the moment he killed Steve.

A tear forms in one of his eyes, and he lowers his head to the table, so you don’t see it fall down his face. “I’m sorry…” He says just above a whisper.

You look up at him and see him staring down at the table, a wet spot on the surface. “For what? Because there’s an awful lot of things to be sorry for, so tell me...what are you apologizing for first?”

James bites at his bottom lip. He could hear the bitterness in your voice even though you were trying to remain calm. It was only a matter of time before you snapped, and as much as he wants to comfort you and promise to take your pain away he can’t. He’ll never get the chance to hold you again. 

“I’m sorry...about Steve...I took things too far.”

You shake your head and start to laugh, “You’re sorry?” You said in between breaths. “You took things too far?” You were no longer laughing, seriousness in your voice, “you killed my husband of eight years-a Federal fucking Agent and your brother, because you were jealous and couldn’t stand the fact that he had me. And while he was sexing me, you were fucking all the prostitutes New York has to offer. How’s that for a fair trade? But I forgot...James Barnes always gets what he wants. Tell me...how’s the future look? Maybe if you’re lucky they’ll let you decorate your cell. You could even find someone to be your bitch! I hear plenty of men would happily bend over just for you!”

James looks up and chuckles, his blue eyes meeting yours. “You think it doesn’t hurt? I made a choice and lost everything...you, Steve, my son, my empire...all of it gone! All because the feds infiltrated my crew and wanted to take me down! Clearly, I’m a poor judge of character.”

“You lost it because you were arrogant and got sloppy. You let your emotions drive you and now you’ll pay the price. So much for getting what you want.”

Well baby, I’ve been here before  
I’ve seen this room and I’ve walked this floor  
I used to live alone before I knew ya  
And I’ve seen your flag on the marble arch  
And love is not a victory march  
It’s a cold and it’s a broken Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah

“What do they want from me?” James is sitting up looking directly at you.

“Names...your suppliers, your contacts, they want to know where all the bodies are buried. Everything Tony and Steve couldn’t hack. The case against you is airtight, but they need to cut it off from the source.”

James shakes his head. So many people in his employ were federal agents. The betrayal had run so deep and shook him at his core. He trusted them all, but every one of them had a part to play to bring him down. God, he was such a trusting fool. 

“In exchange for what? It’s not like I can get a reduced sentence. Murder is still murder,” James smirks at you.

“Maybe a clear conscience or something that’ll make you sleep a little better at night. There’s not much I can offer, it’s not like we have the death penalty anymore, so I can’t offer a converted sentence.”

James sits there and looks at you for a moment in silence. He’s planning. The feds want his connections and wants a smaller conviction. He’ll have to be smart if there’s ever a chance to see beyond the walls of the penitentiary again. 

“I want to speak to my attorney,” James smiles at you.

“Of course, Mr. Barnes.”

Well, maybe there’s a God above  
But all I’ve ever learned from love  
Was how to shoot somebody who outdrew ya  
And it’s not a cry that you hear at night  
It’s not somebody who’s seen the light  
It’s a cold and it’s a broken Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Director Fury comes out from the room, Agent Coulson by his side. The director walks to stand in front of you, his normal hard features soft and full of sorrow. 

“We’ve cut a deal.”

You cross your arms to your chest and harden your stance, waiting to hear the details of the exchange. 

“He pleads guilty to the drugs, guns, and prostitution, and he’ll give up his contacts and suppliers,” Fury tells you as calmly as possible.

“What aren’t you telling me? Spill it director. Tell me what you’re taking off the table,” the anger is building inside you. 

“In exchange to drop the murder of a federal agent and a sentence of 20-30 years...possible parole after 10,” Fury reluctantly tells you.

You began to shake your head, “No! Absolutely not, he killed my husband! He does not get to walk away from that!” 

“Agent, he’s not walking away. He’s still serving his time, but his cooperation ensures we make more arrests and the shit is no longer on the street. It’s a fair deal.”

You look back at the room and see James being escorted out by agents, his attorney standing next to him. You angrily storm over to him, drawing the gun at your side and aiming it at his head. 

“Do it!” James smirks at you when he sees you coming his way, “What’ve you got to lose?” 

“Y/N…,” you hear the female voice in your ear, “don’t...think about your son. Don’t exchange places with him...he’s not worth it.” Nat says softly to you.

You stare at him, your hold on the gun getting tighter and you’re itching to pull the trigger. 

“I could do it...end it all,” you say through gritted teeth.

“Your son... he needs you, and you can’t have this baby in a cell.”

You swallow hard and tears begin to fall down your face. You lower your gun and Nat quickly takes it from your hands and passes it off to Fury in case you decided to change your mind and shoot the man in front of you.

James grins and chuckles at you, “I’ll see you soon,” the agents begin to escort him back to his cell and you watch as he’s taken away and out of sight. 

“Agent Rogers…”

You’re brought out of your trance and back to reality and look into the eyes of Agent Coulson.

“We need to talk about what you just did.”

You look at the man and laugh. “No... we don’t,” you grab you badge out of your back pocket and hand it to him. “Effective immediately. I quit,” you start to walk away. 

“Agent Rogers!” Coulson yells at you. 

“I’ll send you a postcard!” 

You walk out of the building, never looking back, putting an end to the hell that has ruined your life.

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah


End file.
